my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peace Yagi
|kanji= |romaji= Yagi Peace |alias=Peace (ピース Pīsu) |birthday= August 5 |age= 18 (Debut) |gender= Male |height= 177cm (5' 9¾") |weight= 60 kg |hair= Black |eye= Turquoise |bloodtype= A |status= Alive |sexuality= Heterosexual |family= Toshinori Yagi (father) Naomi Yagi (mother) Haru Hanabi (uncle) Kei Hanabi (cousin) Ema Hanabi (cousin) Hizashi Hanabi (maternal grandfather) Hotaru Hanabi (maternal grandmother) |birthplace=Tokyo |occupation=Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |team(s)= |quirk= Teleport |registration status=Registered |ways of combat= All Rounder |voice actor= Tatsuhisa Suzuki |equipment= Helmet |debut= }} Peace Yagi, also known as Peace, is the son of Toshinori Yagi and Naomi. He is one of the characters in My Hero Academia: New Generation, and the current top student at U.A. High School. As the son of All Might, he strives to surpass both his father and Deku as the world's greatest hero. Appearance As stated by Present Mic, Peace looks remarkably similar to his father (Toshinori Yagi) during his youth. He is quite tall and has a muscular build. He has long unkempt black hair with bangs framing the sides of his face, turquoise eyes, and fair skin. Personality As the only child of the famous All Might, Peace grew up to be spoiled and self-centered. As pointed out by many people, Peace is quite immature since he always gets what he wants, which is a cause of distress on others. He can be rude and insensitive due to his overconfidence, but deep down he is a nice guy who worries for other people. Peace lacks the ability to empathize with other people's struggles, however, when he finally understands he can be very supportive. He is impatient and short-tempered, but never towards his family or close friends, revealing a kinder and gentler side to his overbearing personality. This was shown many times when he patiently waits for Avery Joue to finish changing in the girl's locker room, sitting quietly next to his cousin and waiting for her to calm down from a panic attack, and defending a first year from bullies. In spite of his many flaws, Peace is a prodigy and is very prideful because of it. Unfortunately, he can become insecure when he fails to meet people's expectations, causing him to become distracted and depressed. He would brood over his failure until someone can cheer him up. Abilities Enhanced Agility Peace is fast, agile, and has quick reflexes. He is able to react fast enough to dodge incoming attacks and switch positions with his opponents in the middle of a fight. This may be a result to his grandfather's training since he was a child. Enhanced Durability Peace has shown to be able to withstand multiple blows from Takumi Wanizame during their practice training without any major injuries. Keen Intellect Peace has proven to be very intelligent and is one of the top students in his class regarding academics. According to his grandfather, he had always been extremely quick-witted and strategic, as he was able to figure out how to use his Quirk to defend himself during his training within a short period of time. Musical Talent Peace knows how to play the guitar and piano. Quirk Teleport (空間移動 Kūkan Idō): His Quirk is mostly useful in evading and escaping, making him the ideal hero for search and rescue rather than combat. He quickly analyzes the use of potential weapons in his surroundings and sometimes even uses his enemies against themselves. By teleporting objects within his range, Peace is able to use surprise attacks to his advantage. His Quirk main's drawback is that if it is used too much, he will suffer from exercise-induced bronchoconstriction. This makes it harder for him to breathe and he will be unable to use his Quirk. Super Moves Peace's Quirk is both offensive and defensive, allowing him a wide range of uses. * Switcheroo: Peace uses his Quirk to switch the places of two people (including himself). This was first used in the U.A. Sports Festival's One on One Fighting Tournament where he switches places with his opponent as he was about to be knocked out of bounds. * One Versus All: This technique is more effective with opponents in large groups. Peace teleports himself near one of the opponents then teleports away until they hit another one from their own group. * Surprise Attack: Peace teleports a large object or several small objects above his target. Equipment Peace's Hero Costume is designed to help minimize the negative effects of his Quirk. * Helmet: Peace's helmet monitors his health and releases medicine to treat his EIB automatically. * Boots: This equipment's design was to break his fall when teleporting above ground. The soles of his boots are equipped with a special shock absorbing cushion that would soften his landing. Quotes *(To Naomi Yagi) "Mom, what made you love dad so much? I mean I get that he was such a cool hero as All Might and all, but he's so goofy and you're so... not." *(To Izuku Midoriya) "Uncle Deku, don't forget! Someday I'm gonna beat you and claim the title of world's greatest hero!" *(To Kei and Ema Hanabi) "If anyone picks on you, you tell me. I'll fucking kick their asses." *(To Yuuto Gaikotsu) "You wanna be the greatest hero? Sorry, but that title is already reserved for ME." *(To Todoroki Shoto) "If there's anything I remember from my childhood, it's that uncle Bakugo is loud as hell." Trivia *Peace's name was chosen by his father, in hopes that he will grow up to become an even greater symbol of peace than All Might. *He is one of the rare cases of individuals possessing a Quirk not related to any of their genetic lineage. * Peace likes chicken curry and trading cards. * Peace and his cousins hang out during the weekends. * His voice actor is Tatsuhisa Suzuki.Category:StudentsCategory:U.A. Students Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users